A conventional electronic door lock may be incorrectly mounted on a left-handed or right-handed door. U.S. Pat. No. 8,375,567 B2 discloses a method for automatically determining the direction installation of an electronic lock. The method achieves automatic determination of the electronic lock installed on the left-handed or right-handed door by controlling rotational directions of the rotational actuator and determining the touching sequence of switch units, so as to enable the electronic lock to be adapted to both the left-handed door and right-handed door. The method is fully automated. The U.S. patent does not disclose any manual operating step that is permitted to combine with the fully automated method.